


Shakespeare could never

by pocketgcf



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketgcf/pseuds/pocketgcf
Summary: So I wrote this for a class and for some reason people wanted to read it so enjoy baby Mary's writing!
Relationships: Macbeth/Lady Macbeth
Kudos: 2





	Shakespeare could never

Macbeth stood in the halls of his castle, an ominous air was prevalent. The suffocating atmosphere was joined by the unbearable pain from his throbbing head. “What am I doing here” Macbeth spoke, finding that the words bounded throughout spacious halls. He began to wander but his surroundings seemed to be unchanging and each step seemed to leave him more breathless. He sat down to find himself by a suit of arms, while he seemed to not have made any progression through what seemed to be an endless maze, this addition stood out. Macbeth found himself walking towards it, unable to stop. On his way, he stepped in a puddle of liquid and looked down to find blood dripping from the sword the armor held. The walls soon followed and Macbeth felt the overwhelming desire to escape. As he attempted to flee he found his feet became stout and he tripped. The halls became flooded with the red liquid and as he was about to be submerged he saw a distant figure smirking at his fate. Banquo was standing there, the blood flowing down his neck, laughing as Macbeth drowned. Macbeth shot up from his bed screaming in anguish. Lady Macbeth awoke startled by the sudden noise. “What is it my lord?” she asked trying to calm her husband. Macbeth faced her, eyes filled with terror. Macbeth attempted to speak but was unable to form any coherent words. “Was it the nightmare that plagues you?” she asked knowing the answer. Macbeth could only stare out into the halls in response. The lady sighed, “My liege, I must remind you that these outbreaks of yours have occurred far too often. People have grown weary.” Macbeth nodded in understanding, “I’ll try to fix this.”

“My liege, there is someone here to see you.” a guard reported. “Who are they?” Macbeth questioned. “Banquo’s son, Fleance,” he responded. The King’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. “Bring him in,” Macbeth said after a moment of hesitation. Fleance was brought in before him shortly. He went into depth on how his father had been murdered and how he had managed to flee the scene before the same could happen to him. “A tragic fate! Those treacherous scum will face my wrath!” _Anyone who holds me back from my rightful place on the throne will be dealt with, but this situation would be ideal in fixing my broken image_ , Macbeth contemplated. “Agreed, they will suffer for killing my dear friend, I will make sure of this,” he stated. “Thank you, my gracious king, I will return soon with my findings,” Fleance said as he left. On his way out however Macbeth saw a glimpse of a figure following him. 

A few weeks had passed and Macbeth nightmares continued. Macbeth awoke once more and decided to go on a walk to calm himself. During this stroll, something caught his eye. A mirror was reflecting the light of the moon causing it to illuminate, it almost appeared to his fatigued mind to have been a portal. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection, his skin had paled considerably and his eyes were sunken. Macbeth scoffed, _I look to be at death’s door_ . To think that the nightmares would affect him to this degree was inconceivable. He blinked a couple of times as an attempt to rid the sleep from his fatigued eyes. Opening his eyes once more he saw another reflection appeared. He stumbled back in shock from the manifestation of Banquo figure, _Is this another dream? Will this ever end?_ Banquo seemed to glance over Macbeth’s sorry state and smirk. Macbeth had had enough of this nonsense. “When will this nonsense cease?! The dead should remain so!” Macbeth could hear the horrendous laughter echoing throughout the halls. “Enough!”Macbeth yelled. He stood up and ran at the mirror with enough force to shatter it. Macbeth looked to his hands to see the bloodied from the shards. _There can be no going back_.

Macbeth entered the throne room the next day to see Banquo sitting on his throne. “You fiend! Won't you leave me be?!” Macbeth yelled. Banquo arose and walked towards Macbeth, sneering at him as he passed. At the doorway, he stopped and ushered towards himself as if challenging the corrupt king. Macbeth desired for his suffering to end, he pulled out a shard from the mirror he had kept and charged towards Banquo and attacked. Even while being stabbed Banquo laughter was unending. Too enveloped in his rage he failed to notice how the blood on his hands was warm. The laughter subsided only to turn to screams. Macbeth was taken aback by the noise and looked around to find the source, a maid was screaming from the sight she had just witnessed. He looked down to see that Banquo was no longer in front of him, instead, Fleance lay there, dead. 

Macbeth was sentenced to death after it was found that he had been behind the series of murders. _A fool I was, so blinded I could not even see reality._ “A friend turned fiend, you have been avenged,” Macbeth uttered his final words before his head flew off.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> Twitter: @pocketgcf


End file.
